No al amor
by blink-chan90
Summary: —Tuvimos sexo— —¡Así que me rompiste el trasero! ¡Mierda no me puedo mover! ¡Como te odio maldito! — "Descubriré hasta donde puedes llegar" Un Light borracho y un L aprovechado ¿Qué podría salir mal?
1. Chapter 1

No al amor

Esta es mi primer Fanfic sobre Light y L, más que nada de Death Note.

Todos los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen,

Espero y lo disfruten enserio :D, cualquier parecido con otro fic no es mas que pura coincidencia, va enserio, odio las comparaciones.

"—Tuvimos sexo— —¡Así que me rompiste el trasero! ¡Mierda no me puedo mover! ¡Como te odio maldito! — "Descubriré hasta donde puedes llegar" Un Light borracho y un L aprovechado ¿Qué podría salir mal?"

Miraba el parloteo de Amane con aburrimiento, después de todo seguía siendo tan desesperante.

"_recuerda Llight… el por que la soportas" "No la mates, no aun no"_

Efectivamente, Light Yagami, quien sentado en la mesa de la cocina de donde estaba amarrado a la fuerza con el estúpido de Ryuzaki, bien, quizás en parte él había elegido esto, pues tenia que vigilar de cerca a su enemigo numero uno y rival a muerte.

Pero no por eso tenia que soportar tener que ser encadenado al maldito detective que tenia que vigilarlo día y noche, soportar el no dormir en varios días (aumentaba su mal humor)(y hacia que su perfecto cabello se despeinara) no, no solo eso, tambien aguantar los comentarios de L "Eres Kira" "Tu eres Kira" "Admite que eres Kira" "Tienes un 50% de que seas Kira" Kira, esto, Kira el otro, y Kira, Kira, Kira y mas Kira.

Incluso hasta lo fastidiaba con eso "Kira, digo, Light, pásame aquello" y así, era tan fastidioso. Bien, es genial ser reconocido, y que mencionen su nombre, pero tanto… ya lo va a gastar.

Ahora estaba ahí, sufriendo más y más, pues estaba con Misa Amane su no-novia ¿A que se debe esto? Es la razón de que Misa es su novia, si, pero él no la ve de esa manera, para Ligh… aun que duela… Misa es un fastidio, una molestia, una simple muñeca que funciona a su beneficio.

Misa jamás dejaba de fastidiarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y decirle aquellas cosas tan cariñosas que para él era tan absurdas… ¿amor? Jamás lo había sentido.

Quizás cariño hacia sus familiares, aun que no llegaron tan profundo en Light, el lloraría si su madre, padre o hermana muriera, pero hasta ahí, jamás amo a alguien mas que a el mismo.

No solo Misa era la rubia cabeza hueca y obsesiva que no dejaba de fastidiarlo de toda las maneras posibles (claro a su manera)

No, L, el bastardo que no lo dejaba en paz, siempre analizando todo, escrutándolo con esa mirada suya, acusándolo, y esos ojos que nunca decían nada, tan seria y a veces confusa.

Ese comportamiento extraño, que sin embargo, por alguna razón él lograba entender.

—Light…, Light ¡Light! —escucho la fastidiosa voz de la rubia que estaba prácticamente sentada encima de el abrazándolo, Light chasqueo la lengua y la fulmino con la mirada todo en unos segundos para luego cambiar a una sonrisa amable (totalmente falsa) para no quedar en un porcentaje mas alto para ser Kira-

—Misa… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —pregunto amablemente tragándose las ganas de gritarle a la chica y ahorcarla de paso. L, observaba, razón para no gritarle o mirarla feo. Ha y luego para que Misa no pensara otra cosa. Aun tenia que estar en su mando.

Light-kun, ¡Misa-Misa va hacer una fiesta! ¡Y tu vas a estar ahí!— chillo la rubia con alegría y sus ojos esmeralda brillantes de alegría. Light hizo inevitable una cara forzada de lamento, que se notaba a kilómetros que la idea no le agradaba para nada, Misa, no lo noto, pero cierto pelinegro que miraba la escena divertido por la reacción de Light si que lo noto.

—Hem… Misa…tengo muchas cosas que hacer, el caso Kira necesita de todo mi tiempo—dijo de la manera mas triste, Misa hizo un puchero y agarro una bocanada de aire lista para gritar y hacer un berrinche, Light suspiro cansado esperando el berrinche de la rubia—

—No te preocupes Misa-Misa… ¿Por qué no haces la fiesta aquí? —dijo L con una sonrisa algo siniestra y esa mirada con un brillo malicioso, Light al instante supo que el detective quería fastidiarlo, bufo molesto fulminando con la mirada al pelinegro sin importarle lo que pensara. En cambio misa chillo de alegría dejando aturdiendo a los dos chicos quienes se miraban fijamente como si estuvieran en un campo de batalla.

L llevo su dedo pulgar debajo de su labio, y en esa pose Light advirtió que estaba pensando.

Al instante el lugar recibió un tono oscuro, Light adquirió el color rojo mientras L el azul dejando a misa el morado quien alegre no se daba cuenta de la pelea de los dos.

"_Si Light soporta esto bajara un cinco por ciento mi seguridad de que él es Kira, después de todo Kira es solitario, y odia los lugares con mucha gente, seguro al sentirse superior. Exactamente como es Light, si mis su pociones son correctas, Light estará fastidiado en esa fiesta y quizás demuestre como es en realidad, si no es justificado su enojo, el porcentaje subirá" _pensaba L mirando fijamente al castaño quien con una mirada impasible y actuando lo mas sereno posible, escondía en su fuero interno el enojo y las ganas asesinas de matar al detective y de paso a Amane.

"_Seguro es una prueba. Si llego a actuar de la manera en que me evidencie el sabrá que soy Kira y subirá el 50% que tiene hasta ahora a 55%, incluso mas. No debo enojarme, debo actuar como cualquier chico de mi edad. Pero no tener un cambio tan brusco en mi personalidad, si no el sabrá que estoy actuando." _Analizo Light.

Claro que en ese momento no sabían que algo cambiaria totalmente.

Después de un buen rato la noche llego y por increíble que parezca ya estaba adornado todo, bueno no tan increíble, L ordeno a los demás que decoraran, si a veces agarraba más de su poder.

En fin, la fiesta ya estaba lista y la música sonaba a todo volumen, las luces estrambóticas brillaban al son de la canción, muchas personas (invitados principalmente de Misa) bailaban y se toqueteaban en lugares mas apartados.

Watari había contratado camareros quienes pasaban por el lugar dándoles algunos bocadillos a las personas.

El mini bar estaba siendo atendido por un joven con maestría que serbia asombrosamente las bebidas alcohólicas.

Y por un lado estaban unos silloncitos de cuero color negro a un lado, donde justamente Light y L estaban sentado, uno a lado del otro con la misma mirada de fastidio y aburrimiento.

—Ryuzaki… no se como Misa te convenció de esto. Por qué ambos sabemos que ni a ti ni a mi nos agrada estar con mucha gente—dijo Light con un tono de voz que demostraba su irritación.

—solo lo hice para ver tu resistencia… y por qué quería molestarte—menciono sin emoción alguna, aun que sus ojos decían todo lo contrario, con ese brillo de burla y diversión. A pesar de que no le agradaba estar con muchas personas. Y dejar que la base donde investigaban a Kira se hiciera una fiesta, lo estaba disfrutando. Ver la molestia de Light—

Por cierto, el castaño bufo aun más irritado y molesto, quería ahorcar a L, quería matarlo. El muy maldito le daba mas razones para matarlo lenta y dolorosamente. Todo su plan se estaba hiendo al caño.

Rápidamente la fiesta se volvió más fastidiosa para Light, muchas chicas querían sacarlo a bailar, le coqueteaban descaradamente y en un momento que fue por un poco de Alcohol específicamente el tequila mas fuerte para poder tranquilizarse le acariciaron el trasero de arriba a bajo.

Al sentarse a lado de el detective que lo miraba con curiosidad y diversión, lo miro con un odio reprimido, sabia que estaba dejándose notar pero esta situación lo estaba cansando. Mascullo unas cuantas groserías al ver a Misa acercarse con una sonrisa y un vestido extremadamente destapado dejando ver sus largas y níveas piernas estilizadas y un escote marcado. Ese vestido negro que atraía miradas de todos, envidia, lujuria, sin embargo, que en Light no causaba ningún efecto.

—Light-Kun ¡Baila con Misa- Misa! ¡Vamos Light! —chillo con entusiasmo, pues la música no dejaba que se escuchara su voz, Light la miro con ansias de anotarla en su Death Note y reírse retorcidamente mientras miraba como sus ojos perdían vida. La joven rubia no noto para nada esa mirada amenazadora, y agarro al pobre castaño de la mano y lo jalo a la pista de baile donde como si fuera un muñeco de trapo lo hizo bailar a su antojo.

L miro la escena con una extraña sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron. Y una idea escurridiza paso por su mente. Sabia que hacer para colmar la paciencia de Light y quizás hacer que por fin confesara.

Sabia que quizás Light podría escaparse y hacer muchas cosas, sin embargo el joven castaño estaba bien vigilado, solo por esa razón no tenía la cadena.

Aun que, no habría problema si la ponía de nuevo ¿No?, se le puede dar otros usos...

Light intento bailar… lo intento sin embargo Misa lo arrastraba y manejaba a su antojo, pronto Light termino mas enojado, quito los brazos delgados y blancos de Misa con brusquedad, le fastidiaba, el ruido, la gente, el ser manoseado, la mirada burlona de L, el estúpido echo de que la rubia tonta lo manejara a su antojo. La miro con seriedad y le dijo con estas palabras sin importarle como le caería a la rubia, estaba muy molesto como para darle importancia.

—Déjame en paz Misa, vete a otro lado y no me vuelvas a molestar—Puede que para a unos no les cause nada, o a otros les ofenda o lastime, pero a Misa le cayo como un balde de agua fría. Sus ojos verdes se aguaron al instante y su cara se transformo a una de sufrimiento. Light ni se toco el corazón pues se largo de ahí mismo sin verla siquiera y se fue directamente a tomar un buen trago.

Ya llevaba máximo tres vasos, y ya le comenzaba a marear. Seamos sinceros. Light no sabe tomar, y es su primera vez. Podrá parecer un chico experimentado pero al no llamarle la atención, simplemente no lo hacia.

Ya estaba en el punto de borrachera máxima. Hablaba incoherencias, miraba a la gente con una sonrisa estúpida, y parecía que ahora amaba al barman pues le hablaba de varias cosas sin sentido y le decía un te quiero de vez en cuando.

Fue ahí, donde de la nada L le salió por detrás, Light se dio un susto que casi se cae de espalda, si no fuera por el detective quien lo sujeto de la cadera y lo acerco a su espalda quedando sus labios en su oído.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo Light-Kun? —susurro sensualmente en su oído lanzando un poco de aire caliente, Light sufrió un escalofrió por toda su espalda llegando a la parte trasera de su cuello donde los vellitos se le pararon. Intento zafarse de los brazos del pelinegro, pero no conto con que este lo agarrara bien fuerte de la cadera y de un jalón se lo llevo a una parte lejana. La habitación de L.

Cuando entraron a la habitación el detective cerro la puerta con el cuerpo de Light que termino adolorido de la espalda por el fuerte empujón.

—¿Qué mierdas te ocurre? —grito el castaño fulminando con la mirada a un detective que no se inmuto con el grito de su enemigo numero uno. No, solo sonrió sabiendo que disfrutaría de esto.

Puede que sea una manera estúpida, inimaginable, equivocada, errada, mala, y totalmente desquiciada.

Era de locos todo esto. Pero Ryuzaki sabia que era la única forma. Haber intentado todo para que Light sacara la verdad. Sin embargo era un hueso duro de roer.

Ahora intentaría algo que él había deseado, sabia que en este juego, en esta guerra y competencia entre los dos era todo o nada.

Y él estaba dando el primer paso a lo desconocido pero sin embargo llamativo.

Pero primero intentaría algo.

—Ahora Light Yagami ¿Eres Kira? —pregunto de la manera mas cortante y seria, sus ojos negros como el abismo lo miraban penetrantemente. Light no estaba en sus cávales. Pero no soltaría la sopa fácilmente.

Sonrió con arrogancia aun que no fue como él hubiera querido. Y alejando a L de un empujón trastabillando se alejó de él y lo miro con una diversión insana. Casi como regocijándose de que se partiera la cabeza analizando y pensando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—No lo soy, que crees que dices—menciono de la manera mas seria aun que solo se escucho balbuceos, sentía su lengua adormilada. Por lo cual la voz le salía como a cualquier borracho.

L no espero más. Sabia que el maldito estaba jugando con el, tal y como él lo hace.

Dos mentes ingeniosas con un IQ en niveles superiores, los dos, tan iguales y diferentes a la misma vez.

—Vamos Light-Kun, yo guardare el secreto. Dime—hablo con un entusiasmo extraño, y se acercó al chico quien retrocedió torpemente cayendo en la cama de Ryuzaki—

—¡Ya te dije que no soy Kira, Ryuzaki! —grito nuevamente el pelinegro. L sonrió. En momentos como este, hay que tomar decisiones apresuradas. Sabía que no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacer… ¡pero vamos! Hay que aprovecharse.

Y así como ese pensamiento de antes había cruzado por su mente, se lanzo al castaño y beso furiosamente su boca. Light se sorprendió e intento quitarse de encima al detective, pero el alcohol nublo su mente totalmente y el momento fue gratificante.

Sentir como los labios de L apretaban suavemente sus labios, y como comenzaba a moverlos exquisitamente. Lanzo un jadeo cuando sintió la juguetona lengua del pelinegro lamiendo su labio inferior, como un permiso a entrar en su boca. Permiso que Light concedió con entusiasmo. Aflojo sus manos que antes intentaban alejar al detective y las llevo al cuello de este.

Puede que todo esto fuera una alucinación, un sueño extraño. Y una realidad totalmente paralela. L había echo esto. Y Light correspondía con entusiasmo. Llegaba el apocalipsis.

L se apretó contra Light y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas desfajando y desabotonando la camisa blanca del chico, mientras Light acariciaba la espalda ancha del detective. No soltaba gemidos, ni suspiros. No quería. Aun en ese estado su orgullo ganaba en todo.

Pero fue inevitable. Lanzar un gemido gutural al sentir el mordisco de L en sus labios. Fue tan delicioso, y sus dedos rozando sus pezones rosados.

Las caricias duraron. Los gemidos que Light intentaba tapar siguieron y los roncos suspiros de L, al sentir la lengua de Light luchando contra la suya siguieron.

No hubo palabras… o bueno, si. Pero fueron estas:

—Maldito Ryuzaki…hag, maldito mmm…—hablo con mucho trabajo el castaño intentado aguantar las lamidas que el detective le daba en su cuello, tan sensible, sin poder evitarlo un escalofrió le recorrió completamente cuando le mordió esa zona alzando inevitablemente sus caderas chocando con el miembro excitado del detective que rozo con el suyo que estaba igual.

Los dos suspiraron al mismo tiempo ante ese roce. L miro los ojos cristalinos y oscurecidos por la lujuria y el deseo del castaño.

Sabía lo que tenia que hacer. Lo sabía muy bien.

Sacando ágilmente de su bolsillo del pantalón, dos esposas y las puso en las dos manos del chico mientras la otra parte de la esposa la cerraba en la cama. Quedando light con las dos manos arriba de su cabeza, sin poder mover más que las piernas que fueron inmovilizadas por las piernas del detective.

Una sonrisa pervertida salió de los labios del pelinegro y sus ojos brillaron llenos de lujuria.

Será una noche larga…

Al día siguiente Light sintió el cálido sol en su cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y en un intento de pararse no lo logro. Pues algo lo retenía en la cama. Intento mover sus manos con nerviosismo. Pero nada, no se movían. Ahí fue cuando se despertó del todo y miro a los lados. Donde un detective dormía abrazado a él. Los dos tapados con las colchas de su cama. Miro a hacia arriba donde vio sus manos encadenadas a la cama con esposas.

¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué carajos?

Un grito salió de su garganta y la furia corrió por sus venas.

—¡Ryuzaki! ¡¿Qué coño ocurrió aquí? ¡¿Por qué putas estoy encadenado a la maldita cama? —chillo el castaño asustado y con la furia latente en su cuerpo. El detective despertó por el griterío del chico, y sonrió al verlo ahí, tan indefenso y molesto. Y con diversión se acercó a su rostro, sabiendo el shock que le daría a Light al enterarse de todo.

—Creo que tuvimos sexo—susurro lentamente en su oído y Light casi tuvo un paro cardiaco. Su rostro adquirió un tono blanco como el papel. Y sintió como su mundo se caía en ruinas.

…Tuvimos sexo…

Con Ryuzaki, con L, con el, alguien raro, con su enemigo, su némesis, aquel que odia tanto y siempre quiere matar ¡Con el!

¡Dios!


	2. Chapter 2

No al amor

Chapter 2

No lo podía creer, estaba en un shock, como pudo ocurrir. En que momento llegue hasta esto. Estar encadenado a la cama de L, ¡De L! ¡Mi enemigo! Desnudo completamente y que este me diga un: "_Creo que tuvimos sexo"_

Joder… tuvimos o no tuvimos… ¡Dios! ¡¿Fue sexo o solo despertamos de casualidad así? Mi mente prodigiosa no me serbia ni una mierda en estos momentos.

Estaba exaltado, alterado, asustada y en un shock.

Y cuando estoy así, no pienso, actuó, y digo más groserías que cuando estoy enojado.

Pero es que… ¡No, es imposible! ¡No me creeré esto!

Fue un engaño, una trampa del bastardo de L para hacerme confesar que soy Kira ¡Maldición!

Y saben que es lo peor de todo. No, no es solo la maldita vergüenza que tengo, ni el maldito trauma… no eso no es nada. Es que sinceramente estoy sufriendo una resaca de las mil putas y me duele…

—Me duele el trasero…—susurre con la voz pastosa y los ojos desorbitados. Aun estaba pálido y mareado. L aun seguía observándome con una mirada analítica y divertida. Intente moverme pero aun tenia las jodidas cadenas en las manos.

Maldito desgraciado. Hare que mueras de la peor forma.

—Tuvimos sexo—lo soltó de nuevo, pero esta vez con seguridad, ya que la primera vez lo dijo con duda… ¡Claro que no me trago esa mierda! ¡Todo fue un plan del maldito de Ryuzaki! Yo lo mire casi sacando fuego de mis ojos. Y el por un instante se sorprendió. Realmente no se la razón y no me interesa.

—Así que fui yo el que…—susurre despacio, tragándome aun toda esta nueva información—Así que… ¡Así que me rompiste el trasero! ¡Mierda no me puedo mover! ¡Te odio maldito! —Grite totalmente alterado, jale mis brazos una y otra haciendo que las esposas lastimaran mis muñecas. Grite del dolor pero seguí jalando como desquiciado, estaba fuera de mis cávales. Furioso. Esta vez lo haría.

Me vale una mierda lo demás. Lo matare ¡Ese maldito me violo! ¡Y me torturo! ¡Me jodio una y otra vez hasta dejar mi pobre trasero muerto! No solo quiere aplastarme y hacer que confiese que soy Kira, no claro que no, también quiere dejarme un trauma y hacerme explotar literalmente de placer.

El degenerado que tengo por "mejor amigo" me miro preocupado. A estas alturas ya no me creo nada, así que seguí jalando de las cadenas sin importarme cuanto me dolía las muñecas hasta que en unas de esas sentí un estirón doloroso, solo se escucho un grito ahogado. Pues mordí mi labio sin importarme la fuerza que utilice, haciendo que sangrara el labio inferior.

—Duele, joder, duele mucho. Ryuzaki, bastardo, quítame estas esposas—dije con voz desgastada, y la mirada brillante por el dolor. El pareció ver algo pues se ruborizó de la nada y se acercó rápidamente a mí quitándome las esposas.

Rápidamente puse mis manos enfrente de mis ojos donde la derecha estaba morada de la muñeca. Tenia un esguince causado por los jalones que hacia hace unos minutos atrás, y la otra la izquierda estaba roja. No me toque la otra mano. Seria una idiotez.

Mire al detective con furia, con esas ganas de matarlo, otra vez. Y esta vez no me tiene que decir que soy Kira. Pues estoy justificado. ¡Me hizo tener sexo con el! ¡El! ¡Y fui uke! Ni siquiera el seme… aun que sea.

L… tú… te quieres burlar de mí…

En estos momentos Light no esta siendo racional. Piensa con la furia en vez que con la cabeza fría. Jamás imagine que le afectara tanto.

Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, tan desquiciado y esas ganas locas de matarme.

Cuando volví a decir que habíamos tenido sexo sus ojos brillaron de un tono rojizo. Eso ocasiono la duda, y sin que él lo supiera, el porcentaje subió. No, el enojo no fue, pues claro que estaba justificado. Si no esos destellos rojizos en sus ojos cafés. Me hizo acordarme a Beyond.

Debía admitir algo. Por primera vez me guie de los impulsos. Puede que el propósito haya sido avergonzarlo, y llevarlo a su límite, pero ni siquiera en un shock, o ese enojo hablo. Simplemente se quejo.

De repente una idea paso por mi mente. Sonreí divertido.

"_Apenas inicia el juego Light Yagami"_

Misa subió las escaleras hasta la parte de la enfermería del edificio, donde un doctor llamado por Ryuzaki, atendía a Light.

Misa sonrió, y se acercó a su novio. Por lo visto había echo borrón y cuenta nueva. Olvidarse de lo que paso. Específicamente cubrir a Light, diciendo que fue culpa del detective que su amado castaño estuviera tan alterado. Y terminara desquitándose con ella.

Si a veces Misa llegaba a ser tan masoquista. Pero el amor no tiene límites. Puede llegar a ser engañoso y tan nublado. Que te llagaba a cegar.

Una vez el doctor dio las indicacione Watari para cuidar al herido. Se fue y Misa se acercó al castaño. Quien por cierto se notaba extraño. Como en un estado de shock o perturbado por algo.

—¡Light-Kun! ¡¿Qué te ocurrió? —chillo la rubia con preocupación abrazando al muchacho quien solo se limito a quedar en silencio. Se había dado cuenta que ayer le había gritado a la chica y esta aun seguía con el. Suspiro con cansancio. A veces a admiraba lo incrédula que puede ser la chica (claro sarcásticamente) pues ella solita se metía ideas. No hacia falta darle cariño o palabras bonitas. Ya habían llegado al punto donde la rubia tonta solita se engañaba y Light solo se limitaba a continuar como siempre.

—Light-Kun tuvo un accidente y le causo un esguince en la muñeca —fue la cortante explicación de L, sin detalles, sin mas palabras que lo necesario. Eso fue lo que hizo enojar a la rubia. No solo hacia que su amado Light se desquitara con ella ayer por su culpa, no, no, si no también ahora le hablaba cortante.

¿Quién se creía el para hablarle de esa manera? Fue lo que pensó Misa.

—Dime, ryuzaki, seguro fuiste tu. ¡Esto fue planeado por ti! ¡Tu heriste a Light con tus artimañas! —chillo la rubia sorprendiendo a Light, quien suspiro dándole la razón, pues exactamente eso había pasado. El muy maldito lo había planeado todo. Y por su culpa había salido herido. Sin embargo L sonrió descaradamente, algo extraño, pero mas extraño era que Misa supiera la palabra "artimaña"

—No sabes… como estas equivocada Misa-san—Misa no noto ese cambio. Sin embargo el castaño y Watari si. Le estaba mintiendo a Misa en sus narices. Se notaba a distancia que era una mentira. Y mas por que L se dejaba en evidencia apropósito. Cambiando el Misa-Misa a Misa-san, que dejo de usar hace unos meses atrás cuando inicio todo esto.

"_Hay Misa-Misa, no sabes…como estas en lo cierto" _fue el pensamiento de L quien cambiando a su actitud de siempre, volvió a ser el mismo ser humano que parecía una roca. Pues los sentimientos no se notaban en su rostro. Y parecía tener cara de aburrido. Como si todo esto no le interesara.

Light había decidido algo: el enojo, esa furia que corría por sus venas. Las ganas de tener el cuello blanco del detective en sus propias manos, apretándolo hasta que el aire no llegara a sus pulmones eran tan tentadoras. Y esa vergüenza, esa que se notaba en sus mejillas pálidas cada que volteaba a ver al detective, pues se acordaba de esas benditas palabras.

Para su mala suerte no recordaba la noche, en la cual al parecer disfrutaron de lo máximo.

O quizás solo fue el maldito bastardo quien disfruto… mira que estar esposado a la cama y con las piernas abiertas. Peor aun, ser el uke ¡Cuando fue que cayó tan bajo!

"_Maldición… quieres jugar con fuego… ¿No es así querido amigo mio? Entonces juega con Kira. Seré yo quien ganare"_

_"Descubriré hasta donde puedes llegar Light/Ryuzaki"_ pensaron los dos a la misma vez mientras se miraban directamente a los ojos.

Estaba dicho. El juego esta por comenzar.

Después de todo ¿Qué podría salir mal?

No hay amor de por medio, y la mentira de esta amistad (al menos para Lihgt) no afectaba en nada.

Porque en el amor como en la guerra… todo se vale. Y ellos están en la guerra.

Ya había pasado dos días y las investigaciones al caso Kira avanzaban, Light seguía matando gente con su Death Note. L seguía sospechando sobre el.

Si lo normal. O bueno…no tanto.

Pues en ocasiones L miraba a Light de una manera extraña, tan fijamente que el castaño odiaba esa acción del detective, pues sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

—Basta—dijo el menor con una mirada retadora y seria. El detective se hizo el desentendido y pregunto:

—Basta ¿de que? —pregunto inocentemente. Al pobre chico casi le daba un ataque de furia por ver como el bastardo jugaba con el.

—De eso ¡Deja de mirarme de esa manera! —hablo mas fuerte, dejando ver su desesperación. L lo miro justo como él decía que no lo mirara. Light volteo hacia la computadora, suspiro y conto hasta diez. No funciono. Hasta cincuenta. Tampoco funciono. Exhaló y aspiro. Menos. Gruño como perro y una venita bien marcada apareció en su frente—¡Deja de hacerlo! —grito fuertemente atrayendo la atención de los demás que estaban ocupados en otras cosas. Avergonzado agacho la cabeza temblando de la ira.

"_Tu de verdad quieres morir" _fueron sus pensamientos antes de que su cara ensombreciera, L lo miro con curiosidad esperando su reacción. Noto ese mismo brillo rojizo destellante en su mirada. Para luego actuar con normalidad y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del castaño. Se volteo a los demás y pidió unas disculpas. Justo cuando volteo hacia el detective, Light se sorprendió de ver que L ya no lo miraba.

_"Tiene cambios de personalidad demasiados bruscos. Light-Kun. Estas cavando tu tumba tu solito. Después de todo Kira tiene problemas de trastorno de personalidad. Llevas un 60%"_

"_Soy un idiota. El noto todo eso. Pero no podía simplemente irme de ahí. No cuando él me tiene encadenado a su maldito cuerpo."_

—¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! Dicen que Kira estará en la gira de Misa-Misa—Hablo Matsuda de repente. L volteo a verlo parándose de su silla y acercándose adonde estaba Matsuda en la computadora investigando. De paso, al estar encadenados se llevo consigo a Light.

_"¿Qué? ¿Cómo que Kira estará en la gira de Misa? Aun que…esto podría servir de algo"_

—Llama a Misa, Watari—ordeno L quien leía la página que Matsuda había encontrado—"Varias personas han dicho que Kira se presentara en la gira de Misa Amane, la cual será en Hollywood, la ciudad de los famosos. Hay personas que han mencionado que Kira estará en esa gira. Muchas personas han comprado boletos para ver a Misa-Misa y a Kira…" —estaba leyendo en voz alta lo que estaba escrito. Light hacia trabajar su mente al cien por hora.

Había dos cosas malas y buenas:

Misa de nuevo estaría encerrada con ellos. Seria fastidioso. Pues L, sospecharía de ella al instante. Y de paso sospecharían de elIrían con ella.

Y las buenas:

Podría hacer que la situación se enredara más. Además, podría controlarlo.Por alguna razón. Tenia el presentimiento que pasarían cosas muy interesantes.

—¡Ryuzaki, Light-Kun! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —Pregunto la rubia que venia con sus típicas ropas góticas.

—Nos iremos contigo a Hollywood —anuncio L quien pensaba algo mientras comía unos pastelillos.

Inevitablemente Light sonrió malvadamente y sus ojos brillaron.

Ya tenía una idea…


	3. Chapter 3

**N**o al amor

**_Gracias por sus reviews :D, se los agradezco mucho. Me disculpo por haberme tardado mucho. tuve problemas en el instituto -w- y como soy una floja de lo peor XD. Pero me dije: No, esta continuación tiene que ser por las personas que me dejaron Reviews y que lo están leyendo! Y bueno aquí esta :3_**

**_Dead Note no me pertenece. _**

**_Espero les guste TwT estuve escasa de inspiración con tanto problema XD_**

* * *

Chapter 3.

Light dormitaba con la cabeza recargada en la ventana del Jet privado de Ryuzaki. El pobre apenas estaba durmiendo después de dos semanas enteras.

Nuestro detective favorito comía unos pasteles de fresa mientras de tanto a tanto miraba a Light, su rostro que se mostraba sereno, cuando realmente es un demonio (Literalmente, con ese humorcito que se carga) se mostraba tan…tan… tierno… ¡Espera! ¡¿Dije tierno? No, eso no era lo que… haa~

L no ama a Light. No lo quiere como algo más que un amigo. Pero últimamente notaba cierto sentimiento extraño. Los celos dominaban su cuerpo de vez en cuando gracias al castaño. Un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo y notaba que se lo comía con la mirada.

No lo admitiría…pero ciertamente Light estaba logrando atraerle sin siquiera proponérselo.

Patético…

Misa miraba a los dos chicos con cierto recelo. Últimamente notaba que Ryuzaki miraba de más a su amado Light, y eso no le agradaba para nada.

Miro al detective que tranquilamente comía otro pastel (De los cinco que ya llevaba) negando con desaprobación por su comida chatarra y lo mal alimentado que esta, bufo con molestia y envidia, que mas desearía ella comer y comer y no engordar

¡Maldito Ryuzaki!

(Pov Light)

Sentí que alguien movía mi hombro para despertarme. Abrí lentamente los ojos y mire a los lados desorientado, me encontré que aun estaba en el Jet privado de Ryuzaki y el nombrado enfrente de mi con esa mirada que no decía nada y tanto me fastidiaba.

Con un bostezo me desperece y me pare, L no dijo nada, solo camino a la salida arrastrándome con el gracias a la maldita cadena.

Lo seguí como un perro a todos lados, atrás de él admirando el lugar, Hollywood ese lugar de las estrellas, donde siempre sale los lugares brillosos y en la noche (Claro, donde se ve mas las bodas) Ya saben… lo que en Hollywood pase, aquí se queda.

O al menos siempre esa ha sido la leyenda y lo que se ha visto en las películas.

Jamás había venido aquí, por eso me sorprendí al ver a Hollywood de día, ya que siempre se veía de noche con esas luces brillantes y esos lugares de juegos, antros, bares y cantinas. De todo un poco. Un lugar tan vivaracho donde al parecer no existía el sueño.

Era más de lo que se podía decir. Quizás no llamaba tanto la atención, pues faltaban las maravillosas luces en la noche deslumbrando todo. Pero los enormes edificios y rascacielos, las palmeras en varias hileras, autos pasando, y el lugar lleno de varias personas. Varios lugares que te daban ganas de ir, hizo que deseara aventurarme por las calles de Hollywood, e irme al paseo de la fama.

Pero no todo se hace realidad. Como estamos en la gira de Misa, aquí es la primera parada, solamente estaremos aquí con ella hasta que se vaya a París en otra presentación.

Mire a L quien hablaba con Watari, sentí mis mejillas sonrojarse ¡Maldición!

No debo dejar que mis sentimientos me controles…espera…acabo de insinuar que… ¡No! ¡No! Joder, el bastardo de Ryuzaki no me gusta, jamás lo hará. No siento nada por el más que un profundo odio.

(Pov escritora)

Ryuzaki había notado esa mirada de Light. Él había notado cierto sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en el. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Jamás admitiría que Light comienza a gustarle más de lo debido.

Dos hombres tercos.

—Light es hora de irnos—le hablo el pelinegro al mencionado sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Watari, Light, Ryuzaki, y Misa subieron a la limosina. Los demás del equipo se fueron a aparte.

Más que nada era por ser la Gira de Misa y Ryuzaki aun la vigilaba. Que mejor que ir en la limosina y vigilar a los dos sospechosos de ser Kira.

Nadie hablaba, Watari manejaba, Light miraba por la ventana, Ryuzaki pensaba, y Misa…miraba a los dos planeando algo.

No era ninguna tonta (bueno… no tanto) pero sabia diferenciar la atracción entre dos personas donde fuera y ahí con Ryuzaki y Light pasaba algo.

Mas le valía al detective no meterse en su relación…o tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Sonrió macabramente mientras sus ojos lanzaban cierto brillo rojizo.

Y eso que no recordaba que es la segunda Kira…

Llegaron al hotel donde la estrella del pop se hospedaría e inevitablemente el detective también se hospedaría ahí. Y tendría cámaras en la habitación de la chica.

Los dos: detective y sospechoso de ser Kira entraron a su habitación. Light bufo molesto ¿Por qué diablos tiene que ser con L? ¿Por qué no lo deja como a Misa? Bueno esta bien, esa fue dos preguntas estúpidas. Pero vamos, Light ya esta arto de esta situación y no le agrada nada saber que dormirá en la misma cama con el detective con el cual ¡Tuvo sexo!

—Light, no tendríamos que hacer esto si confesaras que eres Kira—susurro L con una diminuta sonrisa sínica. Sus ojos oscuros enfrentándose a los ojos castaños ahora fulminantes del joven. Light intento aguantarse las ganas de acuchillarlo hasta que se cansara de hacerlo. —

—No soy Kira—mascullo molesto pasando de largo del detective. Decidido a ignorarlo. Se paro a una distancia que la cadena le permitía alejarse del chico. L al notar esa acción sonrio divertido…

—"Haa_~ que divertido es molestar a Ligh-kun_" —pensó. Camino hasta su _notebook_ que estaba en una mesa donde a lado había otra. Sin importarle si arrastraba al castaño, se sentó y prendió la maquina comenzando a investigar.

Más tarde después de dos horas en las que Light se limitaba solo a investigar cosas sobre Kira y anotaba todo lo importante. Sin siquiera lanzarle una mirada o hablarle al detective. Y L comiendo un pastel de fresa del carrito que hace una hora Watari le había traído mientras sonreía divertido.

Fue que llegaron los demás del cuartel. Matsuda saludo a los otros y se sentó en la cama. El padre de Light miro todo extrañado, se notaba la tención entre los dos. Y los demás se quedaron parados mirando al detective.

—Hemos encontrado dos cosas: Este Kira puede que no sea enserio. Y la otra es que es joven y hombre como Light. —Explico el detective comiendo una fresa. Los otros prestaron atención.

—Al parecer la manera en que se enteraron de que estaría en el concierto de Misa fue por que el mismo esparció la información. Incluso subió videos informando sobre eso. Todo lo que el hizo llego a las televisoras y periódicos, hay muchas paginas de internet sobre esta información—siguió explicando el pelinegro mientras revisaba unas hojas. —notamos que fue el por tres cosas: En la mayoría de las paginas donde atribuyo toda esa información y subió los videos en su perfil tiene la misma edad de: 20 es dos años mayor que Light. Además de siempre poner en su género como "Hombre" y tener el mismo _nick_

Matsuda chiflo con asombro haciendo que todos lo miraran. El solo sonrió avergonzado.

—Estas fueron nuestras deducciones —finalizo L. mientras todos hablaban sobre el caso. Light se preguntaba ¿Por qué Ryuzaki dijo que eran sus deducciones y ni siquiera le pregunto ni nada? Él estuvo todo ese tiempo ignorándolo.

A menos que… claro. El Agarro sus notas, checo las suyas y así fue como llego a tal deducción.

—Bien entonces ya esta todo listo—escucho Light que decía Ryuzaki.

Ahora solo falta el día del concierto que seria al día siguiente en la noche.

Ese día que Ryuzaki y todos ansiaban, y por alguna razón a Light se le antojaba problemático.

Para mala suerte del castaño ese día llego mas rápido de lo pensando. Ahora se veía vestido como comunmente lo hace. Y L con sus mismas ropas usuales y sus converse azules. Misa, que decir esta espectacular, tan alegre y animada con ese vestido estilo Gothic Lolita. Todo negro con un moño grande atrás de color rojo vino. Unas botas por debajo de la rodillas y bien maquillada con el cabello suelto.

Estaban en la parte de atrás de la tarima donde se haría el concierto de Misa Misa. Donde la rubia se estaba preparando. Ella saldría de abajo mientras las luces blancas la alumbraban y el hielo seco (humo) saldría a su alrededor. Las luces de colores bailarían y el montón de gente enfrente gritaría de la emoción.

Ella al ser la estrella principal saldría a lo último. Ya que el concierto es de cuatro partes. Donde cuatro bandas o artistas saldrían y al final Misa seria el espectáculo al cual todos vinieron a ver.

Tal y como estaba planeado, la gente gritaba emocionada,se echaban agua entre todos, bailaban, hacían de todo.

Mientras los del equipo la mayoría a excepción de Ryuzaki y Light, estaban entre la gente para confundir a Kira. Mientras los otros dos estaban en un lugar especial que Misa les asigno. Donde la clase alta estaba.

L sabe que Kira es hombre, y es joven. También ha notado que es precavido y de pocas palabras. O al menos así es en internet. Lo que no sabía es como es.

No había ni una foto, nada que pudiera hacerle notar.

Y eso lo sabían todos. Sin embargo Ryuzaki estaba convencido que sabría a la primera quien es. Así como lo hizo con Light.

Dicho y hecho: lo vio. Primera clase. Joven. Hombre. En primera fila. Acompañado. De cabellos rubios desordenados y ojos de un tono oscuro. Alto y guapo.

¿Cómo saber si es el y no una persona cualquiera?

En primer lugar se notaba que es Kira. Actitud de dios. Pero mas leve. Y esa figura de líder. Además de ver a los lados sutilmente.

No solo era eso. También tenía el presentimiento. Y su persona llamaba su atención.

_"Te encontré…Kira"_

_…Un nuevo chico. Una nueva Death Note. Y un nuevo Kira…_

Probabilidades de acarrear celos, momentos incomodos y muchos problemas ante la pareja dispareja.

L, Light. Tener cuidado con los celos. Ellos te pueden demostrar lo que menos deseas ver.

* * *

**_Ufff fin del tercer capitulo :D_**

**_Como leen entrara un nuevo personaje creado por mi. De echo entraran tres. Dos de ellos creados principalmente para hacer explotar de celos a nuestros protagonistas y uno para enredar mas la situación._**

**_Espero les haya gustado aun que sea un poco *w* _**


	4. Chapter 4

**N**o al amor

**_Hey, disculpen la tardanza TwT pero se me borro el Fic, y ahí tuve que ver como le hacia. Ademas que tuve ciertos problemas personas. Si, si, ya se típico u_u pero discúlpenme! 7_7_**

**_Ok, ya. Miren informativo de ultima hora antes de leer esto: No serán tres personajes, serán 5 en total. Y habrán mas sorpresas. Bien. ya con esto dicho_**

**_Y no olvidemos que Death Note no me pertenece! __**

**_Pueden leer! n_n_**

* * *

Lo atraparon. Este Kira por alguna razón fue más fácil de atrapar. A Light le daba mala espina, y sabía que L también lo sentía, esa sensación de que ahí no estaba acabando del todo con esa misión de atrapar a este Kira.

Había algo mas… y no solo en esa oscura mirada azulina tan calculadora y por momentos tan diferente. Sus cabellos rubios desordenados tapando su rostro y esa cara de inocente.

¿Cómo alguien tan joven y tan bueno podía ser un Kira?

¡Ja! Por favor y lo dice aquel que esta en las mismas condiciones.

Chapter 4.

**(Pov Misa)**

Todo parecía haber acabado, habían atrapado a este Kira de Hollywood. La mirada de mi amado Light-kun me decía lo contrario. Yo lo se. Siento esa sensación de que algo va a comenzar. Que en vez de acabar, esta comenzando.

Y no solo por el hecho de que el lindo rubio se dejara atrapar tan rápido. Fue una sorpresa cuando el personal de L llegara con el rubio esposado. Y mas cuando venia con una acompañante.

Ella parecía tan diferente. No decía nada, ni siquiera lanzo un suspiro. Su semblante fue tan serio. Y esos cabellos de un vivaracho azul oscuro con partes negras (¿) y ojos de un tono lila. Extraño.

Los dos tan diferentes. Aquel chico es todo lo contrario a Light. No solo es mas alegre, incluso sonríe, se ve tan o mas inocente que mi amado Light. Es increíble que él sea Kira.

Me mire al espejo observando como cepillaba mis rubios cabellos con tranquilidad. El silencio del lugar se me hizo extraño.

Fue ahí que a lo lejos sonó una alarma. Preste atención al sonido hasta que la alarma sonó en mi habitación de manera estruendosa.

¡Oh dios! ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo afuera?

Me pare asustada y corrí hasta la puerta. Ese maldito sonido infernal me estaba dejando sin oídos. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta Matsuda entro en ella y me jalo haciendo que corriera junto con el hacia algún lado.

—¿Qué diablos? ¡Matsuda! ¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo? —pregunte alterada. Jale mi brazo intentando que me soltara. El solo grito un "Corre" y apretó mas mi muñeca jalándome aun mas a su lado.

¡¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¡Light-kun! ¡Espero y estés bien cariño!

**(Pov Light)**

L hizo unas señales a mi padre quien con otras señales aviso a los demás.

La cosa es que nadie llego hasta donde estaba aquel chico para alejarlo de los demás y hablar con el a solas.

Era tanta la gente y la bulla que apenas y podemos ver donde estaba aquel chico de cabellos rubios. De un momento a otro note que volteo hacia nosotros y de repente se agacho. Supe que estaba huyendo. Ryuzaki me miro y yo asentí. Ambos fuimos tras aquel Kira.

Buscamos entre la masa de gente y no encontramos al chico. L menciono que su acompañante tampoco estaba. Fue ahí que voltee hacia el grupo que estaba cantando que note en la parte de la pasarela, donde salimos. Ahí donde Misa esta. Estaban entrando dos personas.

—¡Rápido es ahí! —grite por la bulla que no dejaba escuchar mi voz. L al parecer me escucho y se dejo guiar por mí hasta los camerinos que están en la parte de atrás del concierto.

Llegamos a la puerta donde ahí había otra puerta, la música se escuchaba mucho más fuerte. Fuimos hasta esa otra puerta donde atrás estaban muchos camerinos.

—¡Quieren escapar! —Grito L corriendo sin importarle si yo le seguía el paso. Mire hacia donde él se dirigía y a la limosina donde había entrando donde una chica de cabellos azules intentaba hacer arrancar al auto y un rubio nos miraba con una extraña sonrisa.

Llegamos justo a tiempo, L con maestría saco al chico del auto y lo acorralo contra este. Los demás llegaron justo a tiempo sacando a la chica del auto y poniéndole unas esposas.

—Te atrape Kira—fue lo que dijo Ryuzaki en un tono tan escalofriante y sin embargo tan sexi que hizo que cada parte de mi cuerpo temblara. Fruncí el seño enojado por eso ¡Que el no ocasiona nada en mi!

—Me has atrapado. Querido. Yo me deje atrapar—fueron esas simples palabras las cuales dejaron en Shock a todos. Yo fruncí el seño molesto. Y L solo se mantuvo en un silencio mortal. Pronto los dos estaban en una batalla de miradas. Una azul contra una mirada negra. Las dos tan oscuras.

Supe ahí que ese rubio estaba haciendo tres cosas.

La primera. Retar a L. Cosa que me enfureció, solo yo puedo retarlo, los dos somos tan inteligentes que nos logramos entender ¡Y no son celos!

La segunda. Que el esta haciendo todo esto diferente.

Y la tercera. Que me esta quitando del todo el protagonismo ¡Maldición!

Pero tan pronto pueda quedar solo y llamar a Ryuk. Lo matare.

Nadie me quita mi lugar.

Yo soy Kira.

**(Pov L)**

Pasaron unas horas después de atrapar a este Kira, sin duda uno de los más despreciables que he conocido.

Me reto en cada momento que tuvo oportunidad. Y a pesar de tener cara de idiota, y esa sonrisa marca Matsuda. Es demasiado inteligente.

Estábamos específicamente en el hotel. En la habitación que comparto con Light con el mencionado adentro del baño encadenado al lavabo y Aizawa vigilándolo. Los otros estaban atrás de mi apenas visible por la oscuridad.

Fruncí el seño mirando a los dos chicos ahí encadenados a las sillas, enfrente de mi solo divididos por una mesa. Nuestras caras brillantes por la única luz encendida arriba de nosotros. Como en un interrogatorio.

Los dos tan diferentes, iguales a los primeros Kiras y a la vez tan diferentes. Como si las personalidades de Misa y Light fueran trasmitidas en ellos pero al revés.

El chico rubio. El líder. Tenía aquella mirada de cualquier chico. Sonrisa socarrona llegando a parecer estúpida. Ojos que podían si querían mostrar más cosas además de una diversión extraña. Todo aquellos parecía una mascara, o…

Y la chica. De extraños cabellos azules, pero de un tono oscuro y ojos de un tono lila. Supe que se trataba de unas lentillas. Pero ¿Por qué utilizar lentillas de aquel color? Ella al ver que la observaba más de cerca no hizo ningún gesto.

No hablaba, no suspiraba, nada. Parecía una muñeca en vida. Por sus ropas y su extravagante Look supe que se trababa de una Otaku.

Ella a pesar de no mostrar nada, podía ser transparente.

—Pregunta estúpida. Lo se. Pero ¿Ustedes dos son Kira? —dije mientras comenzaba a grabar la conversación, era importante que ellos aclararan aquello, sobre todo la chica. Al ser tan joven lograría tener un juicio diferente. Y podría llegar a buscar alguna otra prueba que mostrara que no es Kira. Todo esto por ser menor de 18 años.

—Lo mencionas por lo que estas pensando. No es necesario—susurro la suave y fina voz de la chica. Me sorprendí por el hecho de que ella pudiera saber lo que estoy pensando. El rubio sin embargo sonrió encantando de la vida. Como si no fuera a ir a prisión. Eso daba a entender que tenia un plan para salirse con al suya. —No te sorprendas. Puede ser obvio. Pero yo soy mayor de lo que crees. Tengo tu misma edad—otra vez sorpresa. Como sabía ella mi edad.

Bien podría tratarse de otra cosa.

—Ella tiene 25 años—dijo el chico con aquella voz divertida. Me sorprendí. "_Tengo tu misma edad" _su voz llego a mi mente. Y supe ahí que no era coincidencia que ella hubiera atinado a mi edad. Y tampoco era obvio lo que había pensado.

—Interesante. Tú puedes leer la mente. —susurre con voz fría. Y ella hizo por primera vez una expresión. Fue una sonrisa. Una escalofriante y macabra sonrisa. Detrás de sus lentillas brillaron sus ojos rojizos.

Yo abrí los ojos lo mas grande posible. Y sin poder evitarlo grite de terror. La risa distorsionada por la diversión y maldad del rubio salió de sus labios.

—Sabes que los shinigamis existen…y les encanta divertirse—susurro con una voz diferente. Las luces tintinearon y sus ojos brillaron más. El cuarto se oscureció. La risa del rubio termino.

Los gritos de los otros se escucharon y de la nada, todo estaba como antes. Los dos chicos sentados como si nada. Y los otros atrás de mí.

¿Qué…?

¿Fue acaso una alucinación?

**(Pov Light**)

Todo era tan aburrido, y las cortas pláticas de mi padre no ayudaban.

¿Por qué carajos tengo que estar aquí en el baño?

¡Joder Ryuzaki!

—No escuchas un sonido raro. Parece un reloj—dijo mi padre distraído. Yo afine mas mi oído y capte ese sonido al instante.

_Tic-tac Tic-tac _

Un momento…

_Tic-tac Tic-tac_

No tenemos ningún reloj que suena de esa manera…

_Tic-tac Tic-tac_

Y menos que de repente vayan cada vez mas rápido…

¡Oh mierda!

Me pare enseguida alarmado, mi padre lo noto al mismo tiempo que yo. Con rapidez me desencadeno y los dos salimos afuera a toda velocidad.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Hay una bom…!—no dio ni tiempo de terminar la palabra para cuando una bomba estallo en el baño destrozándolo todo a su paso. Seguida de otra bomba que estallo a nuestro costado en la pared de la habitación dejando puro humo y restos de pared cayendo.

Las alarmas sonaron y una grabación se escucho entre todo esto:

—_Ok. ¡L fue agradable conocerte! Pero como sabrás tenemos otros planes mi querida amiga y yo. Nos fuimos de este interrogatorio. ¡Fue divertido! ¡Ojala se repita otra vez! ¡Te aviso que todo el lugar esta lleno de bombas! Espero y sobrevivas…si no…fue di vertido mientras duro. Seré amable, tienen 15 minutos para escapar antes de que la bomba estalle Jajajaja~._ _—_Cuando la grabación dejo de sonar, todos corrimos a la salida con la intención de irnos hasta abajo. Sin embargo L me agarro del brazo y me llevo a otro lado mientras los demás intentaban salvar sus vidas.

—¡Que haces idiota! ¡Vamos a morir! —grite con horror. Sin embargo el maldito de Ryuzaki solo sonrió.

—No lo dejare escapar—fue todo lo que dijo mientras corríamos a la dirección contraria a la salida.

¡Oh maldición!

* * *

**_Oh por fin! Ya esta este capitulo! Vamos por el quinto! :D_**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews! _**

**_y por leer esto! :3_**

**_Y se me olvidaba, en mi fanfic L tiene 25 años. Light tiene 18._**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**N**o al amor

**_Jujuju !Por fin vuelvo! No diré siento la tardanza (aun que ya lo dije XD) y tampoco explicare el por que u_u. _**

**_Bien aquí esta la _****_continuación :D, algo corta si, pero es que aquí comenzara las cosas mas difíciles, ademas planeo algo para Light y L, y tambien estará nuestro querido "Kira rubio" (?) y claro su compañía azul. Aun no les he puesto el nombre -w- razón por la cual sus nombres no salen en el capitulo anterior ni este. Se que es un fallo por que siendo L, el debería saber hasta con que papel se limpian el... XD. Pero L es alguien que no me sale muy bien, Light sin embargo me sale sólito y se me hace mas fácil._**

**_Recuerden que son 5 Oc en total._**

**_Por cierto un agradecimiento por sus comentarios a:_ ulqui´s-girl _ :D y contestando tu comentario. L no esta loco, ya veras después que es lo que ocurre :3_****_  
_**

**_Nuevamente gracias! _**

**_Death Note ni sus personajes me pertenecen._**

* * *

Chapter 5.

L corría sin dirección alguna arrastrando al castaño detrás de él. Light protestaba intentando alcanzar el paso acelerado del detective.

—¡¿A dónde vamos? —Grito el chico con enojo. Por la culpa del "bastardo" de L, podría salir muerto. Y él no estaba dispuesto a perder la vida. No cuando esta haciendo esta nueva era sin criminales.

Sin embargo el mayor no respondió, miro al techo, donde había una cámara de seguridad. El hotel es muy seguro, por lo cual en cada pasillo hay por lo menos tres cámaras. Por tener mucha seguridad ha sido uno de los hoteles más famoso gracias a que varias estrellas, empresarios, políticos importantes se han hospedado.

Y a pesar de eso esos dos Kira lograron escapar y hacer todo esto.

L tenía una teoría, la cual la comprobaría en estos momentos.

Comenzó a correr mas y de pronto todo atrás de el comenzó a explotar. Light asombrado y terriblemente aterrador por perder su "valiosa" vida corrió aun mas utilizando todas sus habilidades físicas.

—Justo como lo pensaba. Han logrado tomar el cuarto de control. Y están utilizando las cámaras en nuestra contra. —Dijo el pelinegro con voz alta para que el menor lo escuchara. Yagami asintió comprendiendo todo al instante.

¡Claro! Como no lo había pensado. Los tienen vigilados. Incluso él hubiera echo eso, obviamente mas mejorado el plan, y con mas probabilidades de un detective muerto.

Estaba por sonreír macabramente cuando un tirón fuerte de la mano de Ryuzaki lo saco de sus pensamientos y más cuando bruscamente se dirigieron a la derecha. L se pego completamente a la pared haciendo que por la fuerza de los movimientos Light golpeara su rostro contra el suyo. Inevitablemente hicieron aquello que habían estado evitando.

Ese acercamiento, ese intercambio de respiraciones. ¡Se estaban besando! Y sin quererlo.

A lo lejos se escucho la explosión que estaba detrás de ellos, la cual había sido la que provoco tal cosa.

**(Pov Light)**

Oh…joder…

Por Kami-sama ¡Díganme que no me estoy besando con el "Bastardo"!

Después de unos segundos intente alejarlo de mi, pero el detective me jalo de la cintura pegando su cuerpo al mio. Solo duro unos instantes para luego soltarme, y seguir corriendo.

El muy maldito me besa, corre y no me dice nada. ¡Ni me miro!

—Tu…desgraciado…—susurre con enojo, siguiéndole el paso. Me había soltado la mano, ni siquiera me miraba. ¡Me estaba ignorando!

No, no creo. Estoy siendo muy dramático. ¡Joder! ¡Este no es el momento de pensar en estas estupideces!

—¡Light! —No logre escuchar del todo el grito cuando de repente un empujón me saco de mis pensamientos, la explosión aturdió mis sentidos y cuando me di cuenta estaba en el suelo con algo o alguien sobre mi.

—Mierda ¡Ryuzaki! —grite totalmente asombrado y preocupado. ¡El muy maldito! ¡Ese desgraciado, bastardo, hijo de la…! Me había protegido de la explosión. Todo lo que destruyo la explosión había caído encima de él dejándome a mí a salvo. —¿Por qué me salvaste? —susurre limpiando el polvo de su cara y quitando pedazos de pared de su cabello. El me miro profundamente y susurro levemente.

—Por que me he dado cuenta de algo…algo que no quería, que no debe de ser—mis ojos y los suyos se conectaron, el momento parecía especial. —Light yo…—

—_¡L! ¡Ven atraparme si puedes! ¡Claro, si no estas muerto! ¡Jajaja!_ _—_Las risas escandalosas del maldito de ese estúpido Kira risueño ¡Que interrumpe momentos! Se escucho por todo el lugar. L dejo de mirarme para mirar el suelo sin ningún interés, pues solo estaba pensando. Yo bufe algo molesto.

En realidad, no se por qué me molesta que el estúpido rubio del cual no se por qué aun no sabemos su nombre (¿_tan distraídos estamos?_)Interrumpiera el momento. No es como si L se me fuera a confesar… ¿o si?

¡No! ¡Diablos! ¡No! Esto no es posible… ¿Cómo llego a pasar por mi mente este pensamiento… yo y L. El detective y el criminal. Los dos tan diferentes… mierda…somos iguales, nos complementamos, somos prácticamente el uno para el otro…

¡No espera! Yo no dije eso, ni siquiera paso por mi mente, es decir. Bueno, yo, no es, la cosa es que…diablos…estoy jodidamente e irremediablemente atraído hacia aquel extraño detective.

Lo admito, me gusta. Pero no dejare que llego a lo demás. ¡Jamás! En mi corazón solo hay un lugar para alguien y ese soy yo.

¿Entendido?

**(Pov L)**

Esa voz, tal y como lo pensaba, Kira esta en el cuarto de maquinas. Donde están las cámaras.

Mire a Light que parecía tenia una discusión en su mente y me quite de su cuerpo cálido cayendo a su lado.

El dolor gracias a la explosión y los fuertes golpes de los pedazos de pared chocando contra mi cuerpo no ayudaba. Estaba molido.

¿Qué por qué salve a Light?

No me lo explico. Sentí miedo al ver como la pared comenzaba a quebrarse no entiendo en realidad como fui tan rápido para empujarlo antes de que saliera herido.

Supongo que fue gracias a la adrenalina.

La verdad. No quiero perder a Light. Temo que le ocurra algo. Siento una especie de protección hacia él.

Me he dado cuenta que cada vez me gusta mas. Si, antes folle con el por que me atraía y tenia ganas de molestarlo. Era un juego.

Pero creo que hice mal. Eso activo aun mas mi gusto, cuesta trabajo detenerme para no desnudarlo y tirármelo de nuevo.

No es amor ¡No confundan! jamás será eso. Yo hare que no lo sea.

Él es Kira y yo soy L…los dos somos enemigos desde el principio y a si de ve ser al final.

**(Pov Narradora)**

Los dos sin saber que habían pensado en lo mismo. En ponerle fin a esto que apenas estaba empezando se pararon de su lugar y volvieron a la carga. Tenían que encontrar a aquel rubio y su extraña compañera de cabello azul.

El cuarto de maquinas quedaba hacia la dirección donde los dos estaban cuatro pasillos mas, un pasillo a la derecha, la ultima puerta donde una escalera de metal daba hacia un cuarto con una puerta con clave, ahí es donde vigilan todo el edificio, donde se controla el aire acondicionado y otras cosas mas.

Ahí donde una risilla macabra apenas y se escuchaba afuera, ahí donde L supone esta este nuevo Kira.

L corría con esfuerzo mientras Light intentaba ayudarlo siendo cortado por el detective orgulloso.

Llegaron a la puerta abriéndola con fuerza ya que al parecer habían explotado el panel para poner la clave y estaba trabada. Al abrirla se encontraron con algo inesperado…

—¡Misa! —gritaron los dos al verla ahí amarrada con una venda en los ojos y otra en la boca para que no hablara totalmente amarrada a la silla. Y un Matsuda amarrado también junto con los demás del equipo todos inconscientes.

Pero sin rastro de los dos Kira.

L estaba por entrar cuando Light le grito un alto con voz alterada. El lugar estaba lleno de puntitos brillantes sonando.

¡Bombas!

Y lo peor, si ellos dos entraban al cuarto podían activar la bomba, ya que el piso estaba lleno de controles pegados con algo extraño que resaltaba. No había espacio mas que alrededor de las victimas que no hubiera un solo control.

—Algunos controles no están activados, será muy difícil saber cual es, y más cuando este solo trae un botón para explotar la habitación. —menciono L analizando la situación, posiciono su dedo debajo de su labio y se sentó en un espacio disponible fuera de la habitación para tomar su típica posición.

Light también estaba pensando en una solución para liberarlos sin explotar el lugar y que todos murieran ahí adentro.

¿Cómo lograran salvarse todos sin explotar?

* * *

**_Wiii aquí esta, espero les haya gustado._**

**_Lamento si L o Light me quedan muy OoC y mas si es L, se me dificulta._**

**_Hasta la próxima! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**N**o al amor

**Bien aqui la continuacion! Gracias por sus comentarios! va a estar algo corto, pero ahora inician los verdaderos problemas D:**

**Habra mas momentos...pervertidos! XD entre los dos!  
**

**bien, disfruten! :3  
**

* * *

Chapter 6.

L pensaba a toda velocidad que hacer.

Si intentaban poner un pie en la habitación y sin querer tocaban o apretaban los controles todo el lugar explotaría y morirían.

No había salida, tampoco había tiempo. Tenía que haber una respuesta rápida. Miro a Light quien miraba ale suelo analizando.

Fue ahí que capto su mirada, él ya había encontrado algo. Sonriendo entre orgulloso por Light y algo molesto por el hecho de que le ganara.

—Ryuzaki, he observado los controles en las posiciones en que están, el suelo no esta del todo tapizado por estos. Hay pequeños espacios, como caminitos. Pero los caminos solo están puestos en tres partes, caminas tres pasos y das un salto y a si sucesivamente—Dijo el castaño dando la información que ya había analizado. Fue ahí que los dos se miraron, uno de los dos tenia que hacerlo.

Light chasqueo la lengua y dio un paso atrás…_cobarde…_ fue lo que grito su mente. Era un cobarde en verdad, no quería, no, si todo salía mal, si el pisaba o tocaba por accidente uno de esos controles todo se iría a la mierda. No estaba dispuesto a morir, no ahora cuando su objetivo esta cerca.

L observo su reacción, y los dos sabían que esa reacción había aumentado la probabilidad de que fuera Kira.

Extrañamente eso molestaba, frustraba y daba un extraño sentimiento al detective, era como si el no quisiera que fuera real, como si_…no quiero que seas Kira_… fue lo que paso por la mente del detective.

—Lo hare yo—dijo L sabiendo que Light al retroceder no avanzaría. Se paro de su lugar y se acercó a la entrada de la habitación. Observo esos pequeños lugares de espacio para poder pasar por ahí, y miro hasta el final donde un espacio considerable alrededor de los que estaban amarrados ahí estaba el un extraño control enorme que pitaba a cada tanto.

Sonrió sombríamente aquel que pitaba y era enorme, aquel control no era nada más y nada menos que el que controlaba todas las bombas. Estaba seguro que ese rubio estaba jugando con ellos pero ¿Por qué?

Seguro para ganar más tiempo, aun que a pesar de que la respuesta sea esa la pregunta sigue siendo la misma ¿Por qué?

Con agilidad comenzó a saltar en un pie en esas pequeñas aberturas siendo cuidadoso en no tocar o apretar lo botones. Estaba seguro que el rubio tenia un estilo de juego en el que si hacia algo malo perdía rotundamente y ahí se acababa todo. No había segundas oportunidades. No era lento pero seguro como Light, siendo mas delicado y jugando mas con el a su estilo. En cambio el rubio era de diferente estilo, él era mas juguetón, no había segundas oportunidades ni mucho tiempo como Light, tampoco era sutil y mas lento como aguardando el momento perfecto, oh no, él era todo lo contrario.

Suspiro al verse cerca de su objetivo, volteo atrás encontrándose con que el castaño no estaba en esa habitación. Tuvo un enojo y por primera vez se decepciono de él. Sintiendo cierta molestia.

Ahora tenía un 60% de que Light es Kira.

Pensando que quizás él tenga un error, y que todos mueran el escapo, si, eso hizo el muy maldito. Si el muere el podrá tener la vía libre.

Suspiro con pesadez y volteo a ver lo que le faltaba por avanzar, mas tarde resolvería el problema con Light.

Siguió avanzando a su ritmo y fue cuando en cámara lenta vio como su pie chocaba con un control, cerro los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco…estaban fritos…espero los segundo para explotar pero nada ocurrió. Fue ahí cuando abrió los ojos y se encontró que todo seguía en su lugar.

—Entonces no se activan con el tacto, puedo tocarlas y no ocurrirá nada, solo no hay que apretar los botones, es mas fácil de lo que pensé—susurro analizando la situación aun que algo no encajaba. El rubio se nota es de los que les gusta complicar las cosas. Porque dejaría esto fácil…bueno no del todo fácil por que en un fallo de él y sin querer aplastar un control seria el fin de todos los que están en esa habitación.

Aun que al final lo logro (Un aplauso a este genial detective) agarro el control y bajo todas las palanquitas y apretó en apagado, escucho como aquel pitido y las luces de los controles se apagaban por si acaso le quito las pilas (solo para estar seguros) y para mas seguridad apretó el botón ni siquiera dudo, lo apretó y no ocurrió nada, no exploto, nada.

Lo sabía. Había algo más. Todo esto se veía absurdamente fácil…_demasiado_. Y eso no era nada bueno. Que un Kira te deje las cosas fáciles y mas si es alguien listo no es para nada bueno. Algo trae entre manos.

Dejando de lado sus pensamientos de sato a misa quitándole lo que no permitía que hablara o viera, le toco el hombro logrando despertarla, aun que estaba algo a soñada. Al instante cuando sus ojos verdes se abrieron su cara se distorsiono por la preocupación.

— ¿Dónde esta Light? ¿El esta bien? ¿Qué ocurrió? —y hubiera seguido el bombardeo de preguntas de Amane si no fuera por que L la silencio mandándole una mirada de furia que demandaba silencio y algo que Misa no logro identificar. Era extraño, no había visto al detective de esa manera.

Y era verdad, L estaba molesto. Por alguna extraña razón le molestaba que Misa preguntara. Y no solo era por su chillona voz, no, ni tampoco el hecho de que preguntara tanto. Era algo que tenia nombre y apellido _Light_. Le molestaba que preguntara por el, que se preocupara por el, era una sensaciones molesta.

Seguro era una tontera.

Dejando de lado eso y volviendo a tomar su inexpresiva cara se centro en desatar a los demás. Cuando ya estaban todos despiertos…espera ¡Matsuda baka!

— ¡Auch! —fue el grito de aquel pobre baka que recibió tremendo golpe de parte del ¡¿L?! Bueno, estaba desesperado y ya quería salir de ahí, y Matsuda durmiendo de lo lindo no era algo que a él le encantara.

Saliendo de la habitación se encontraron con algo que les sorprendió había una nota, L la agarro y leyó lo que decía en aquella nota.

_L:_

_Raptamos a tu principal sospechoso. No estamos unidos a él, y ni siquiera lo conocemos, él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Sabemos que vendrás por el, no te queda de otra, lo horas por varias razones._

_Esto es entre tú y yo. ¡Vamos! ¡Intenta atraparme si puedes! El juego aun no termina._

_P.D: Nuestros nombres son Anne y Jon._

Aun que se sorprendió, era esperado que algo mas ocurriera tal y como lo había pensado, no solo era eso.

Se sintió algo mal por haber pensado a si sobre el castaño, bien pudo haber mostrado algo de cobardía pero sabia que Light es como el. Tan orgulloso que no se iría, no daría su brazo a torcer.

Tuvo nuevamente una sensación de preocupación…miedo… ¿Por qué sentía eso? Acaso…no, eso no era posible.

Solo esta jugando con Light, vamos L recuérdalo.

¡No es amor!

¡No al amor!

* * *

**Hasta la proxima! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**TTwTT Perdonen mi tardanza! la escuela me ha tenido muy alejada de la diversión y el Internet D:**

**Esta algo corto por el poco tiempo que tengo, pero espero lo disfruten :3, gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Idiotas…

No pude evitar pensar. Por mas listo que pareciera este Kira, nadie le quitaba su lugar al líder, al que inicio todo. Yo…

No sabían que yo me había dejado secuestrar, ellos no saben que ser todo un asesino, que ser cuidadoso e inteligente, que dar pasos sutiles es estar pendiente de tu alrededor, observar y escuchar todo. Es pensar mas adelante que los demás, siempre estar un paso mas haya.

Me tenían encerrado en una habitación que no tenía absolutamente nada más que una mesa, sillas y revistas tontas. No había más, las paredes blancas igual que el suelo. Eso me hacia pensar en un hospital y mas con el fuerte olor a alcohol y medicinas.

Estaba libre si, pero la habitación estaba sellada las ventanas tenían madera que las cubrían y las puertas tenían el seguro por fuera además de estar vigilado.

Fácil, ya había pasado por la vigilancia de L, esto seria pan comido.

Escuche como el seguro era removido y me pare de la cama listo para ver quien era el intruso.

—Es agradable conocer al verdadero Kira…sempai…—susurro la grave y sarcástica voz de él joven rubio quien venia con la de cabellos azulados, su fiel compañera siempre callada y con mirada analizadora.

—No sé de que hablas —dije con una media sonrisa, tenia que estar preparado ante todo, el que me hayan secuestrado a mi, y atacar a L, van contra el. Algo quieren de él. Es mejor hacerme el inocente…yo matare a L, no ellos.

Los ojos lilas de la peliazul me analizaron de pies a cabeza, sus ojos tan fríos y no mostraban ninguna emoción, nada. Esa chica ni siquiera hablaba, es peor que Ryuzaki antes de conocerlo, y muy rara.

—Sabes de que hablo. Light Yagami se todo sobre ti, esta todo aquí en estos papeles—dijo el rubio lanzándome una carpeta al abrirla había varias fotos mis, incluso una que otra con Ryuzaki y en mi cuarto, y había información, mi edad, mi nombre, los nombres de mis familiares, donde vivo, cuantas veces me he mudado de casa, en que escuelas he estado y todos los nombres de mis conocidos.

No pude evitar sonreír de lado. Esta gente…

—jajajaja~ crees que con esto tendré miedo. No sabes con quien te metes—susurre fríamente sintiendo como algo se poseía en mí, note como el rubio miraba con asombro mi rostro.

—Después de todo eres Kira. Muy inteligente, observador y al parecer egoísta—menciono por primera vez la chica la mire intensamente, sabia que ella ocultaba algo.

Tenia razón, podía ser tan o mas asesino que ellos. Sonreí con arrogancia y chasquee los dedos en ese instante Ryuk apareció con la Death Note en manos. La agarre con un lápiz y sonreí.

—Ryuk…hazme un favor, sus nombres…quiero saberlos. No los matare…—susurre peligrosamente, Ryuk al instante me miro y lanzo una risita tenebrosa, me costaría un costal de manzanas, pero todo sea por el plan.

—_Mikan Tanaka…_y _Alexandry Marcelloty… —_Dijo Ryuk con una sonrisa macabra, no pude evitar reír levemente. La chica es japonesa.

Lo sabia tiene esos rasgos. La mire con suficiencia y sonreí macabramente, mis ojos centellaron aquel rojizo color y ellos me siguieron con sus ojos rojos.

—Tanaka-san y Marcelloty-san…soy quien ustedes creen que soy, lo descubrieron, no me queda mas remedio que decirlo—dije con un susurro peligroso. No diría que soy Kira…puede que me graben, incluso que me traicionen, jamás diré que soy Kira. Más vale tener desconfianza a dárselas y se aprovechen.

Al instante un par de libretas negras fueron lanzadas hasta mi, las mire en la mesa y las toque mirando a dos shinigamis.

Lo que más me extraño fueron dos cosas:

El primer shinigami estaba vestido de payaso y tenia una enorme sonrisa pintada de rojo, una sonrisa macabra, y su cuerpo huesudo y lleno de heridas con partes de piel destrozada le daba una imagen de terror.

Y el segundo shinigami tenia una forma huma… ¿pero como? No acaso todos los shinigamis son deformes, no con al forma humana.

Tenia la apariencia de una chica de 13 años, cabello largo hasta los tobillos de un intenso negro y ojos completamente negros como si no los tuviera y solo dos hoyos negros estuvieran en su lugar. Piel pálida y de una estatura muy baja. Venia acompañada de un vestido pequeño de color blanco con una cinta en la cintura roja. Unos zapatos rojos y un gorrito rojo en la cabeza.

No pude evitar abrir muy grande mis ojos y mirar a aquella shinigami.

—Te sorprenderías de muchas de las cosas que no sabes sobre los shinigamis. Hay tantas habilidades que tienen muy utilez—menciono Tanaka con los ojos rojizos brillándole y por primera vez una expresión: una sonrisa sádica.

—Queremos que tú nos ayudes Kira. Nosotros estaremos a tus órdenes—dijo fielmente el rubio, cosa que me impacto, notaba al rubio más fiero, no que se deje fácilmente manejar por los demás. Sin embargo eso ya lo descubriría después, por ahora les haría pensar que ya me tienen en sus manos, que fallen y me den su confianza y saber más de esa información, las habilidades de los shinigamis.

Después de todo lo que mas deseo es mejorar al mundo. Porque yo soy la justicia y nadie me impedirá ser el dio de el nuevo mundo.

—Serán mis aliados…y yo seré su nuevo dios—dije mientras me reía macabramente. Y ellos me seguían con sus risas.

Ya los tengo…solo me hace falta saber como utilizarlos a mi beneficio y en menos de una semana L estará muerto junto con ellos.

**(Pov L)**

Después de pensar en que lugares pondrían estar ellos, deduje cual es su lugar secreto.

Personas que les gusta estar entremezclada con la gente, hacerse pasar por personas ordinarias. Y en lugares pocos pensados.

Podrida bien ser un centro comercial, un restauran o un hospital.

Fui a los dos primeros lugares sin encontrar resultados, el único lugar que quedaba es el hospital. Fuimos todos ahí armados, el padre de Light estaba mas que nervioso y yo…

Yo estaba preocupado por Light, sentía un miedo a que le hicieran algo, decidí dejar de pensar en esas estupideces. ¿Sentir eso por alguien como el? No, eso es imposible, yo no me preocupo por nadie.

Ese tal Jon me daba tanta curiosidad, era como si los dos ocultaran algo. Busque en sus papeles y aquellos nombres no existían, eran tan falsos.

**(Light)**

Habíamos echo un trato, les dije que estuvieran listos, L en cualquier momento llegaría, yo actuaria como una victima y algo valiente, si me mostraba cobarde L sospecharía de mas. Ellos actuarían en el intento de querer matarme. Todo estaba perfectamente planeado, pronto L estaría en nuestras redes.

Marcelloty había llamado a varios de sus compañeros, me amarraron a una silla, teniendo a dos de sus guardias a mi lado bien armados, el rubio también iba armado y Tanaka llevaba la libreta y sus ojos de shinigami bien abiertos. Todos esperábamos el momento en que llegaran hasta esta habitación, la última de todas.

Escuchamos unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, y vimos la manija de la puerta moverme. Cuando la puerta estuvo completamente abierta vimos a la persona que no esperábamos para nada.

—_Nyehehe_ ¿Esperaban a L? —La cruel y terrorífica sonrisa de aquel hombre, tan parecido a aquella persona que mas detesto y me atrae. No pude evitar sorprenderme.

Si mal no recuerdo aquel tipo es…

—Líder B-sama, todo esta tal cual el plan—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de satisfacción, yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme callado, por alguna razón…había caído en la trampa que yo mismo había creado.

Ryuk se reía de mi mala suerte y del hecho de que yo me había acorralado solo. Sin poder moverme, y teniendo a varios en mi contra, solo me quedaba el echo de que L viniera y me rescatara.

¡Joder! ¡Maldita puta suerte que me cargo!


End file.
